1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a central venous catheter kit, and more particularly to a central venous catheter kit usable in ultrasound supported vascular access scenarios for aiding the health care worker to expedite controlled catheterization.
2. Description of Prior Art
A central venous catheter (“central line”, “CVC”, “central venous line” or “central venous access catheter”) is a catheter used in medicine and is typically placed into a large vein in the neck (internal jugular vein), chest (subclavian vein) or groin (femoral vein). It is typically used to administer medication or fluids, obtain blood tests (specifically the “mixed venous oxygen saturation”), and directly obtain cardiovascular measurements such as the central venous pressure. Certain medications, such as inotropes and amiodarone, are preferably given through a central line.
A central venous catheter is typically inserted by first cleaning the skin, and applying a local anesthetic if required. The location of the vein is then identified by landmarks or with the use of an ultrasound device, which device is optimally functional when used in conjunction with ultrasound scanning gel. Notably, medical sonography is an ultrasound-based diagnostic imaging technique used to externally visualize otherwise internally located muscles, tendons, and organs, including size, structure with real time tomographic images. The scanning gel is superficially applicable to a skin layer as a couplant that provides an acoustic pathway between the transducer and the skin.
A hollow needle (i.e. and insertion of introduction needle) is advanced through the skin until blood is aspirated. The Seldinger technique is then commonly used or employed to insert the line. This means that a blunt guide wire is passed through the needle, and the needle is then removed. A dilating device may be passed over the guide wire to slightly enlarge the tract, and the central line itself is then passed over the guide wire, which is then removed. All the lumens of the line may then be aspirated for the purpose of ensuring proper positioning thereof, and flushed.
In order to properly pass the guide wire through the needle, the user must be able to grip the wire so that the wire may be properly and controllably advanced. This becomes difficult in emergency scenarios when hardware-lubricating ultrasound scanning gel has been inadvertently applied to the guide wire and/or the health care worker's hands. Thus, it is conceived that certain line or wire gripping or grabbing means, usable in combination with a basic central venous catheter kit, inclusive of ultrasound scanning gel, may expedite the health care worker's ability to controllably place a medically necessary central venous catheter.
Central venous catheter kits are known. An exemplary central venous catheter kit is supplied by Arrow International, Inc., a subsidiary of Teleflex International with corporate headquarters being located at 155 South Limerick Road, Limerick, Pa., 19468-1699, United States of America. None of the known central venous catheter kits currently available include ultrasound scanning gel, line or wire gripping or grabbing means and/or needle localizing means. In emergency medicine scenarios, instantaneous availability of the proper equipment is critical to proper emergency medicine practice. Thus, the prior art perceives a need for a central venous catheter kit comprising the preferred equipment as here indicated.